


【TCB】小片段合集

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 小片段合集, 惊天雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【TCB】小片段合集

**体型差**  
大黄蜂从来不觉得他和惊天雷之间有体型差。  
只要他想，随时都可以够到惊天雷的胸口。

 **控制欲**  
惊天雷从来不觉得自己有控制欲。  
当他点了一杯特调坐在啰嗦的油吧里盯着来这里体察民情的大黄蜂一整晚的时候，他依然这么觉得。

 **命名**  
“Thunderbee是个好名字。”惊天雷说。  
“可是我更喜欢Bumblecracker。”大黄蜂说。  
“好。”惊天雷推了推眼镜，在新连载的小说上写下了第一句。  
“Bumblecraker是个漂亮的小飞机，他的男朋友叫Thunderbee……”

 **色盲**  
大黄蜂有一段时间生病，光镜无法分清黄色和蓝色。  
惊天雷只好一遍遍跟人解释自己不是太阳风。  
但是每天早上大黄蜂给他补漆的时候依然是他最开心的时光。  
至于为什么每天早上起床都要补漆，谁知道呢。

 **条件反射**  
“感情是下意识的，就像条件反射。遇到危险第一个想到的是谁就是喜欢谁。”惊天雷说。  
“是吗？我不这么认为。”大黄蜂不相信。  
“哦。”惊天雷说。“那有机械老鼠！”  
“在哪儿在哪儿？”大黄蜂尖叫一声，利索地跳进了惊天雷的怀里。

 **蛀牙**  
“蛀牙是这个世界上最痛的事。”大黄蜂捂着腮帮子流着清洗液说。  
“有那么痛吗？”惊天雷正载着大黄蜂飞去看牙医的路上。  
“有！比你第一次拆我还痛！”  
蓝色的小飞机突然在高空失声。

 **恐吓**  
惊天雷觉得大黄蜂简直是个恐吓犯。  
尤其是在他伸手要关自己电视的时候。

 **自作多情**  
“宇宙也没有你重要。”蓝色的小飞机在镜头前深情地说。  
“这话有点自作多情吧。”宇宙大帝皱着眉头看新播的爱情连续剧。“难道我还没有那个小黄汽车重要？”

 **一起进餐**  
不可能的。  
他俩但凡一起坐在餐桌前，惊天雷吃的从来就不是能量块。

 **嫉妒**  
每当惊天雷浑身散发着“别惹我”的气场时，汽车人高层都会一致打通讯过去把红蜘蛛骂一顿。  
红蜘蛛：？？？你们怎么不骂擎天柱！！！

 **并肩战斗**  
从来不会。  
他是汽车人。  
他是霸天虎。  
他们只会为各自的信仰和阵营而战。  
而惊天雷现在已经不再是霸天虎了。  
大黄蜂是第一个知道这个消息的TF。

 **跳舞**  
“先左腿，向前，再迈右腿。不对不对，这边……”惊天雷耐心地教着大黄蜂。  
“太难了。”大黄蜂任由惊天雷搂着他的腰。“我为什么要学跳舞？”  
“这样下次舞会我就可以邀请你了。”  
“那你为什么非要邀请我？”明明有那么多漂亮的小跑车小飞机。  
“这样别人就不能邀请你了。”

 **沙发**  
惊天雷在地球上坏的最快的家具是沙发。  
“怎么会呢？”玛丽莎疑惑地问。“明明你睡充电床大黄蜂睡沙发，那个小个子汽车人那么轻。”  
“我也不知道。”惊天雷对好友露出一个无辜的笑容。

 **电影院**  
惊天雷从来不带大黄蜂去地球上的电影院。  
哪怕大黄蜂提议用全息影像也不行。  
“除非你把你的全息影像胸围变小一点。”惊天雷坚定地说。

 **情趣**  
自从横炮寄来那些PWP的文学巨著之后，惊天雷觉得他的小汽车似乎完全不知道羞涩纯情是何物了。  
于是他把卧室的天花板换成了镜子。

 **嘲笑**  
他们变成全息形态，一个瘦削的蓝发青年，和一个身材娇小的金发姑娘，哦，还有很大的胸。大黄蜂不好意思地拉了拉自己胸前的裙子，确定里面还有一件人类所说的“内衣”。  
“别看了，再看它们也不会变成G罩杯。”惊天雷想也不想地说。  
“就像你牛仔裤里那条永远不会变成20厘米的小玩意儿？”大黄蜂想起今天下午惊天雷午睡时，他无聊看的搞笑节目，于是照搬了一句台词。  
惊天雷顿时被噎得说不出话来。  
真该拿什么堵住这个讨厌鬼的嘴。

 **起床气**  
惊天雷有起床气。没有一个SEEKER敢去叫他起床。  
但是当身边是那只小蜜蜂的时候。  
起床气就变成了温柔的早安吻。

 **单身派对**  
在TC和BBB还没在一起的时候，他参加过一次单身派对。  
他喝多了，然后抱着太阳风哭着诉说自己的思念，谁拉也不放手。  
他说了整整一晚，太阳风被吓出了蓝色飞机PTSD。

 **拥抱**  
他们从来不拥抱。  
因为惊天雷是个行动派。

 **补充能量**  
别说这么羞耻的话题好吗？


End file.
